Laisser Grandir
by Asrial
Summary: Aioros a un peu de mal a s'adapter a son retour a la vie, pourtant, il y mets tous ses efforts. Mais c'est dur de passer de 14 à 27 ans d'un bon. Surtout quand les autres n'ont pas attendu pour continuer a vivre...Et grandir


Laisser Grandir

Un fin sourire jouait sur les lèvres du chevalier d'or du Sagittaire.

Il avait eut de la "chance". Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça.  
Comme les autres, il était revenu à la vie. Il aurait imaginé revenir dans le corps de sa mort mais était revenu dans le corps qu'il aurait du avoir. Soit le cadet de Saga d'un an.

Depuis deux ans, il luttait chaque jour pour rattraper la maturité que le temps volé ne lui avait pas permit d'acquérir.

Il pensait s'en tirer honorablement même s'il lui arrivait encore de réagir comme un môme de seize ans et non un homme de vingt neuf. Il se savait parfois naïf et maladroit mais ses frères ne semblaient pas trop lui en vouloir.

Aiolia voyait toujours en lui son grand frère adoré, Saga avait lentement reprit un peu de relation avec lui et ne partait plus se cacher sous le plus proche caillou quand il entrait dans la pièce… Certes, le Gémeau lui avait brisé le cœur lorsqu'il avait annoncé officiellement sa relation avec Mu mais Aioros n'avait rien dit.

Il avait avalé la boule dans sa gorge, repoussé les larmes et serré très fort contre lui les deux hommes avec tous ses vœux de bonheur.

Il avait attendu d'être seul dans ses appartements pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Une à une, les quelques illusions d'enfant qu'il lui restait lui étaient arrachées.  
S'il les regrettait, il ne se mettait pas en colère contre elles. Il grandissait. C'était tout… Il subissait en quelques mois ce que les autres avaient mit des années à apprendre.

Si l'évolution était douloureuse, il n'en disait rien. Il se savait ridicule après tout.

"- Alors, tu es d'accord ?"

Aioros passa une main dans les cheveux courts de son petit frère. Depuis quelques temps, le Sagittaire laissait pousser les siens. Certains s'en étonnaient. Lui leur mentait.

Il expliquait qu'il avait besoin d'un changement, d'une rupture.

Ce n'était pas si faux.

Même si ce n'était pas vrai.

C'était juste la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour faire son deuil de tout ce qu'il perdait jour après jour. Son amour d'enfance, ses illusions, sa jeunesse, ses amis aussi….

Il se souvenait d'un mini cancer fragile et agressif mais affectueux. Il avait retrouvé un adulte amer et cruel qui acceptait tout juste de lui parler de loin. Pour le Cancer, Aioros était la preuve manifeste de tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Aioros était un chevalier au sens premier du terme, un homme bon et digne, un individu stable et intelligent, quelqu'un de compassionné et de sociable… Pourquoi perdre du temps a se prendre en permanence ce camouflet de perfection dans le visage ?

Le Sagittaire comprenait.

Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre.  
C'était juste les circonstances, juste un accident… A sa place, n'importe qui aurait protégé Athéna…..Non ?

Le visage livide du Cancer avait répondu pour lui.

Alors Aioros s'était excusé et n'avait pas insisté, triste de perdre encore un lien avec cette enfance qui lui avait été volé.

Il se souvenait d'un enfant timide et fragile aux beaux cheveux bleutés en qui d'aucun voyait une fille au premier regard. Il avait retrouvé un sadique amoureux des combats et qui ne voyait l'art que dans la violence. Echaudé par le rejet de Deathmask… Aioros avait timidement tenté de tendre une main vers Aphrodite. Le poisson l'avait méprisé. Comment osait-il faire un pas vers lui, lui qui n'avait pas eut le courage de les rejoindre dans la déchéance pour protéger Athéna des Enfers ? Comment osait-il se complaire dans ce rôle de Sauver de la Déesse alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la flétrissure de devoir rejeter tous ses principes juste dans l'espoir d'être utile ? Aioros avait retiré sa main comme un enfant qui la pose sur une plaque encore chaude. Comment faire comprendre au Poisson qu'il n'avait même pas été éveillé par les Spectres ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait VOULU venir, mais que seule la mort de deux des trois Juges avait assez affaiblît les Enfers pour qu'il se libère de sa cage dorée qu'étaient les Champs Elysées lorsqu'Athéna les avait tous appelé à Elle ?

Il avait une fois de plus baissé la tête lorsque ses arguments avaient été balayés les uns après les autres.

Il se sentait tellement dans la peau d'un enfant face a la colère de ces adultes qu'il ne parvenait par vraiment a rejoindre….

Shura était un cas différent.  
C'était lui qui l'avait tué.

Aioros ne lui en voulait pas.

La situation était différente, dangereuse et compliquée. Shura avait fait ce qu'il avait a faire, ce que les apparences lui disaient de faire.

Le Sagittaire comprenait.

Plus d'une fois, il avait cherché à parler au Capricorne, à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui reprochait rien. Mais l'espagnol s'échinait à le fuir.

Non…S'il y réfléchissait, Shura ne le fuyait pas vraiment.

Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, même lorsqu'ils étaient gamins. Shura…n'avait tout simplement aucun intérêt pour sa personne, quelqu'il soit.

Alors Aioros avait cessé d'insister.

Pourquoi tenter de s'imposer a des gens qui ne veulent pas vous voir ? Ca ne servait à rien à part le rendre malheureux et à agacer les autres.

Et puis…Il avait encore Aiolia.

Jusqu'à présent tout au moins…

"- Grand frère !"

La voix agacée du Lionceau le tira de ses pensées.

"- Pardon 'Lia… je réfléchissais."

"- Alors ?"

Un sourire emplit d'une infinie tendresse pour son petit frère s'élargit lentement sur le visage du Sagittaire, camouflant sans peine la douleur qui lui bloquait la gorge.

"- Bien sur que je suis heureux pour vous, boule de poils ! Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être !"

Aiolia sauta au cou de son frère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

"- Merci !"

Le Lion le lâcha, attrapa son sac au passage puis descendit quatre à quatre les marches qui séparaient le temple de son frère de celui de la vierge. Ils étaient en paix, ils pouvaient s'installer ensemble….

Aioros soupira.

Voila, il allait perdre son petit frère aussi.

Ho, bien sur, c'était la nature. Son frère avait trouvé l'homme de sa vie, passait du temps avec lui, était heureux…

Rien que de très normal.

Petit à petit, il avait commencé a moins s'occuper de son grand frère, a moins être disponible au point de n'avoir plus qu'une heure ou deux de temps en temps, de loin en loin, entre deux portes, a lui consacrer.

Mais Aioros ne lui en voulait pas.

Il était heureux pour lui malgré la jalousie imbécile qui l'emplissait parfois, malgré les réactions puériles d'enfant abandonné qui avait envie de bouder, voir de faire mal à son frère, juste pour qu'il se rappelle qu'il était là, lui aussi…

Mais il lui fallait laisser grandir son frère…Et grandir lui-même.

La séparation était normale. Attendue.  
Mais elle n'en faisait pas moins mal.

Il y avait d'abord eut les soirées annulées, les week-end déplacé puis oubliés. Les sorties régulières de plus en plus souvent lettre mortes… Puis le temps passé ensemble s'était fait plus court et plus tendu. Les conversations avaient changées aussi.

Petit à petit, il n'y avait plus eut qu'Aiolia pour parler et Aioros pour écouter, silencieux mais encourageant malgré sa tristesse que ne remarquait pas son frère.

Les moments complices avaient laissé la place a un monologue où Aiolia ne parlait plus que de Shaka. A quel point il était merveilleux, à quel point il l'aimait pour lui, a quel point il savait l'écouter, le cajoler, le consoler, être là pour lui…

Et Aioros n'avait rien dit, juste souriait-il, heureux que son frère ai trouvé l'amour.

Il l'avait vu de plus en plus s'éloigner et l'oublier, ne se souvenant de sa présence que de temps en temps, quand il avait besoin d'un câlin ou d'un conseil, lui qui avait vécu plus longtemps que son grand frère et connaissait infiniment plus les jeux de l'amour que le Sagittaire.

C'était ridicule, mais ça réchauffait le cœur d'Aioros.  
Son frère l'oubliait, mais son frère se rappelait aussi parfois de lui.

A présent seul dans son temple, le Sagittaire prit le verre encore plein de son frère pour aller le laver.

Aiolia allait s'installer avec Shaka…  
Le Lion allait avoir encore moins de temps a lui consacrer.  
Mais ce n'était pas grâce. Son lionceau était heureux.

Que pouvait-il demandé de plus ?  
Finir à son tour de grandir et peut-être, lui aussi, un jour, se débarrasser de l'amour enfantin qu'il avait encore pour Saga et trouver quelqu'un qui voudrait bien de lui.

Pourtant, tout en fond de lui, l'enfant se promit que lui n'oublierait pas son frère.


End file.
